


my name is Castiel...

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, BUT ONLY TEMPORARILY, Cas-centric, Gen, Homeless Castiel (Supernatural), Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: When Sam, Dean and Cass run into an old friend of jimmy's it leads to some minor misunderstandings and a short adventure for Cass.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	my name is Castiel...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a shit writer but sometimes I get random ideas and I have to get them down on paper before I forget them again. Thought I might share this one. Enjoy.

It was cold outside today. Sam, Dean and Cas were walking side by side along the streets. Castiel, having lost his grace, was not used to this type of weather and was feeling cold. He had been shivering until Dean had decided to give him his jacket. To add to that Dean put an arm around Cas' shoulders to share some body heat. 

“Jimmy‽” a voice rang out from across the street. “Jimmy, is that you?”

The owner of the voice came closer, making eye contact with Cass, who tilted his head to the side and squinted, slightly puzzled. The man seemed familiar to Cass, it was most likely an old friend of his vessel’s, Jimmy, yeah that makes sense.

Castiel didn’t know what to say so he looked down at the ground and continued walking, Sam and Dean at his sides, Dean still holding on to him tightly. 

Sam and Dean must have done something to scare the stranger off, because the man didn’t follow them as thy walked away. Instead, he just pulled out his phone and started calling someone, all while staring at the three men as they walked on, Dean leading Cass away.

\------ 

Castiel was alone in the motel room. He had been trying to fall asleep for a few hours now. Sam and Dean were out hunting some Wendigo or something while Cass stayed behind with a minor cold. He had almost succeeded in falling asleep when a knock on the door startled him awake. 

“Mr. Novak?” A man’s voice called out, but it was not the same man they had met before on the streets.

“Mr. Novak, are you all right?”

Castiel, still somewhat sleep drunk, opened the door a crack. A shiny badge caught his attention, his eyes then trailed up along the uniformed body that came with it, until they landed on the face of a man.

“Um, yes?” He asked.

“Don’t worry mr. Novak, we’re here to take you home.”

“What?” He squinted his eyes in confusion and just stared at the officer in front of him.

They stood there, staring for a minute before the policeman started pushing the door open. Castiel backed away slowly. He looked past the man that was now blocking his exit and saw a woman step out of the car, another cop. The woman stayed outside but seemed to be speaking into her radio. 

The man tried putting his hand on Cass’ shoulder, but Cass shrug it off and backed away even more. The officer stepped forward, following Cass further into the room.

“Where are Sam and Dean? Did something happen‽”

“You don’t have to worry about them anymore mr. Novak. We’re taking you home now.”

This didn't feel right, he had to get out of here. He had to find his friends.  
Castiel decided to make a run for it and had almost gotten to the door when the man grabbed him. He tried to fight him off but the man proved much stronger than him and pinned his arms to his sides.

Castiel looked around panicked, not sure what to do as he was walked out the door, or rather dragged out.

\-------

Castiel sat in the back of an ambulance, a blanket around his shoulders. He was confused. He had heard words thrown around like kidnapping and Stockholm syndrome. How did that even make sense? He was neither a child nor asleep right now, though he seriously wished he was. His vessel, Jimmy Novak, had been a full grown adult by the time he took possession of his body. And they surely must have made a mistake with the continents, they weren’t in Europe right now. And what’s up with the blanket? It’s really not that cold out. 

Castiel just stared blankly into space as he contemplated these things.

He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice when the female cop stepped in front of him. Slowly he raised his eyes to look at her face, still not entirely focussed but back to the land of the living at least. 

"How are you, mr. Novak?"  
“Where are Sam and Dean? Can I call them now?”

The cop just smiled down at him softly, but with an emotion Castiel couldn’t quite identify, sadness? No, she had no reason to be sad, he was the one missing his friends at the moment. Did she know Jimmy in the past, was she just happy to see him? No, Castiel didn’t recognise her face. Pity? That must be it.

When the woman didn’t seem like she was going to answer his question, Cass lowered his gaze again, continuing his daydreaming and contemplating. 

\------

“Watch your head.”

Cas ducked his head as he was pushed into the back of the police car. He decided to just go along. At least if he was at the station he could call Sam and Dean and they would come and get him. 

They passed a black ‘67 impala on their way out, Cass looked through the windows at Sam and Dean, they didn’t see him. He looked even more intently at their faces, as if somehow willing them to make eye contact, it didn’t work.

\------

At the station he was sat in a chair by a desk, he was not under arrest? Strange.

Again, a blanket was put over his shoulders, it really wasn’t that cold. A cup of coffee was placed on the desk in front of him, now that was a welcome sight.

He turned his head to face the cop who had brought him the coffee. “Can I call my friends now? They’ll come pick me up to take me home.” No answer, just another polite smile.

After a few more minutes two women, one in uniform and one in a suit, sat down across from him, they looked concerned, why were they concerned, there was no reason...

“Am I under arrest? Can I go home now? I would like to go home now.”

“Don’t worry Jimmy, you're not in any trouble. We’re here to take you home.” A male voice came from the doorway, it was the man they had run into earlier that day, Jimmy’s old friend.

“What, no. My name is Castiel. And I can get home by myself just fine.”

Then it dawned on him. His eyes went wide as he realised what was going on.

They thought he was Jimmy, that he had been abducted by Sam and Dean. Suddenly the idea of them coming here to get him didn’t seem so great anymore. 

The change from confusion to shock must have been prevalent on his face. The three people before him changed their expressions and shifted awkwardly. They looked worried, sitting at the edge of their seats. They looked ready to grab him if he tried to run. He was trapped.

Maybe he could play it off, if only he remembered the man’s name. “Well maybe I don’t want to leave. Maybe I want to stay with Sam and Dean, they are my friends after all.”

“We understand that you might feel that way, but they’re really not.” One of the women spoke up, the one in the neat suit.  
“Can't you see? They’ve just been using you Jimmy. Using you as bait, or as a decoy, you taking the blame their crimes, using you for their own pleasure. They don’t care about you.”

What...no that’s wrong

“That is not correct. They do care about me. And I care about them so could you let me go now, please. I would like to go home to see my family now.”

“Ah yes, speaking of your family. Are you aware that your wife has passed away? Do you know what happened to her, did they do that? And your daughter, Claire, is still missing. Did they take her too? Do you know what happened to her, if she is all right?”

The officer shushed the lawyer, telling her to stop talking, to not overwhelm him with questions. 'Don't go too far.'  
Everyone was now staring at him, seemingly scared that he would fall apart.

Cass let out a small sigh. “Claire is fine. She’s safe.” He told them, matter of factly. 

His words seemed to alleviate some of the tension that hung in the air.

\------

Castiel looked out the car window at the clouds. The rainy weather and dark clouds mirroring his current mood. 

He had already tried opening the doors, which were locked of course, and hadn't been able to find another way to escape. He was trapped in the car, being dragged away from home, with no way to contact Sam and Dean. 

\------

“Do you want anything from the shop?”

They had stopped at a gas station to stock up on gasoline and food.

I just want to go home and go to bed...  
“I need to use the bathroom.”

The driver looked around before unlocking his door and leading him to the small building behind the shop.  
Finally he had some time alone. He looked in the mirror at his, no, at Jimmy’s face. It was obvious that he had been crying. His eyes were red and the skin around them was puffy. Combine that with the bags under his eyes and he truly looked, as Dean so eloquently puts it; ‘like shit’.

The thought of his friend was like a punch to the gut. He just wanted to go home. He missed his friends already.  
He looked into the mirror, staring into his own eyes and straightened up, it filled him with determination.

Castiel looked around the small room. He couldn’t leave out the door, there were cops waiting for him there. All that was left was a small window near the ceiling, he should be able to fit through that. He climbed on top of a stall and could just reach the window with his hands. After a few minutes of struggling and nearly crashing to the floor, he pushed it open. With some more trouble, he finally pulled himself up and through. 

He was outside, he was free, or almost free. He looked around to check if no one was around and started running.

\------

There he was, all alone in a city he did not know. He had no money, no phone, he was lost.

He knew he would be all right, he had done this before. 

It was dark out so there were little to no people on the streets. Castiel soon found himself in a shelter near the edge of town. He had some food and a bed for the night, what more could he wish for? Oh yeah, right, a phone...  
After finishing his bowl of soup he quickly fell asleep, deciding to face his problems in the morning, when he was actually awake.

\------

“Good morning sir. How did you sleep?”

“Well. Thank you. Do you have a phone I could borrow. I would like to call my friends so they can come pick me up.”

“Of course sir, follow me.”

They walked into a small office, where Castiel was finally handed a cell phone. He punched in Dean’s number and felt his heart bounce in his chest when a familiar voice answered the phone.

“Dean!” 

He did not even bother trying to mask his excitement, neither did Dean on the other side, it seemed.

\------

There they were, his two best friends, no, his family. Castiel practically ran over, forcing the both of them into a hug, almost causing them to tumble to the ground. None of them really cared how stupid they may have looked. 

"What the hell happened to you, Cass?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah man, we got back to the motel and you were just gone. We thought you may have gone for a walk but you left your phone behind. We figured something was wrong when the desk clerk mentioned the police cars and ambulance."  
"Promise you'll tell us when we get back."  
Castiel chuckled, "I promise."  
"Alright, let's go."

\------

Castiel took deep breaths as he took in the familiar smell of the leather seats of the Impala. 

Dean didn’t say anything but occasionally looked over with a fond smile. 

After a few minutes, Cas broke the silence.  
“You do care about me right? Like, really care.” Castiel asked, remembering what the lawyer at the police station had told him.

“Of course we do Cass, you’re family.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wondered why no one ever went looking for Jimmy Novak (except his wife and daughter of course). Especially when Cass started using his name as a cover or when Cass was on the news as God, why did no one recognise him?


End file.
